Surprised
by LissaLand07
Summary: Surprised were the Cullens when they learned of Bella's dark past. Surprised was Edward when he realized Bella no longer loved him. Surprised was everyone, including Jane herself, when they realized Bella and Jane were mates. Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. That is all. Rated T, May turn into M later on in the story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jane's POV

I first found out she was my mate when I first saw her and felt something.. foreign. Something I had never felt before, let alone for a mere human girl.

When Aro touched my hand, he saw it too and I knew it was true. I was her mate, not that wretched Edward.

I first laid my eyes on her when that red headed vampire created an army of newborns. She was there, being protected by wolves and Edward. Her mahogany colored hair was messy, as if she hadn't slept in days and skin that seemed paler than it should be.

She stood behind the wolves, one in particular who she would occasionally whisper to and pet. I held back a growl to the sight in front of ,e. She was gnawing at her pinkish bottom lip when she saw me.

A look of fright passed over her face that quickly turned into curiosity. You know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat. Maybe in this case, the human.

I smirked at her, despite what I knew I was feeling for this human girl.

This made her step behind Edward, in fear.

I inwardly cringed. How could she love him? He was controlling and manipulating. Well, from what I heard from Aro and the rest.

But, I suppose, I am not better than he is. At least he doesn't kill humans and enjoy causing pain like I do.

How could she ever love someone like me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Aro say something directed to me about Bella.

"... So all I am saying Jane, is that it would be a good idea to go see Bella, get to know her."

I scowled at him. Did he really think it'd be that easy? Of course he would.

"And how on earth am I supposed to go there without revealing the truth? Or hurting anybody.." I muttered the last part.

Aro tapped his fingers together before his eyes lit up .

"I'll inform Carlisle that you'll be going down to check on them and to check up on other things we've recently been informed about." he said almost gleefully.

"I'll look suspicious if I go alone, but I know you need Alec here in Volterra, I'll go pack some things." I said thoughtfully

"Wonderful! I'll go inform the Cullens now." Aro said walking in the opposite direction.

Aro is rather.. eccentric sometimes.

I shook my head and walked towards my room. How would I act? What would I say to her?

For the first time since my human death, I was actually anxious. Me, Jane Volturri. Anxious was not in my vocabulary.

I packed some of my belongings and waited for Aro to call for me.

Bella was so beautiful, she was different than any other human. She was different.. and so real. She drew me in like no one had before, not even any other vampire.

"Jane?"

"What?" I snapped

It was my twin brother, Alec. He smirked at me. It seems smirking runs in the family.

"I hear you're going to stay with the Cullens."

I frowned. The thought of staying with the Cullens was not a pleasant one.

In fact, it stirred up disgust and anger within me.  
"Hey, you love her, don't you?" I heard Alec say softly

I looked up at him, his smirk was gone and his eyes had softened.

I could never show, what Alec deemed, my "soft side" in front of anyone except him. He knew me too well.

"Yes" I said quietly

"Then go get your girl." he grinned playfully

I rolled my eyes and gave him what I consider a smile.

"Jane! You leave tonight!" Aro said suddenly appearing before me and Alec.

I nodded and kicked them out of my room. I wanted to be alone.

I was going to see Bella.. and unfortunately Edward himself who believed my mate to be his. The thought only further angered me so I went out to have a "snack".

Bella's POV

"The Volturri is coming to Forks?" I asked curiously and somewhat confused.

"No, that's the strange thing. Only Jane is coming, by herself." Carlisle said looking at the family. Everyone was gathered in the Cullen living room after Carlisle had received a call from Aro telling him that Jane would be coming to Forks to check on the Cullens.

"Carlisle, he only sent Jane because they know Bella is still human and she's the one who can inflict pain. I don't trust her." Edward said bringing me closer to him.

I stiffened up. His touch surprised me.

"We will protect Bella while Jane is here" Carlisle reassured

"I don't see anything bad happening to Bella in the next few days." Alice chimed in

"See nothing bad happens to me in the- Hey wait! Does that mean something bad is going to happen to me?" I asked suddenly aware of Alice's words.

She looked at me knowingly and gave me a smile.

"Alice, stop singing that horrible phone song." Edward said visibly cringing

Alice simply giggled and winked at me.

What was that about?

I looked at her questionably.

"When is Jane going to be here?" Rosalie asked, a scowl present on her perfect face.

Jane was her least favorite of the Volturri members, and that was saying something considering she hated them all with a passion.

Rosalie had previously hated me also, with a passion.

After Edward told me her story, I went to her and told her my own traumatizing childhood story and we bonded over how similar we actually were, in that aspect.

She had become a close friend and sister to me, she was truly amazing.

I smiled to myself before I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlisle's answer to Rose's question.

"She'll be here in the morning."

"Don't worry Bella, we've got your back!" Emmett said grinning, dimples showing and all.

Rose put an arm around him and smiled at me.

"He's right, you know."

My family. That was my family.

"Thank you" I said, my cheeks tinting pink.

"Come on Bella, I promised Charlie you'd be back an hour ago." Alice said taking me by the arm.

Edward kissed my forehead and held me for a moment before disappearing up the stairs.

I followed Alice to her car in silence. It wasn't until halfway to my house that she spoke.

"Bella, are you worried about Jane's coming?"

"Um, well, not really. I'm just worried about what Jane might do when she seems I'm still human. I don't want your family to suffer because of me." I said, biting my lip.

"Nonsense Bella! You're part of the family, no matter what." Alice chirped happily

I tapped my fingers along the window.

I wonder what that meant?

I sighed and leaned my head against the cold window until we arrived.

"Me, Rose, or Edward will come to get you in the morning." Alice said holding out her arms to me.

I accepted the hug happily and said I'd see her tomorrow.

I decided to get started on dinner for Charlie.

"Hey Bells, what are you making?"

I turned to look at him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm making some pasta and chicken, that okay?" I asked

"Of course, let me know when dinner is ready." He said, looking a bit flushed

I nodded and went back to cooking.

I wonder what tomorrow would have in store for all of us.

Sighing, I put the chicken and pasta on two plates for me and Charlie.

"Dad, dinner is ready." I called out.

Later that night

After a long night of dinner and homework, I decided it would be a good idea to shower and then head to bed.

As I was in the middle of washing my hair, I heard a strange noise.

"Could that be Edward?" I thought to myself as I rinsed my hair

And I couldn't call out to confirm my suspicions, Charlie might hear me.

I waited a few seconds to see if I'd hear it again but I didn't.

How odd. Maybe it was just Charlie.

I decided to stay under the shower head for a few extra minutes, to collect my thoughts.

Sighing at my thoughts, I looked down at my arms.

The paleness marked by dark looking scars.

It was only a few, only a few.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I awoke the next morning to see a small pixie like figure hovering over me.

Alice.

"Alice" I groaned pulling the sheets over my head.

"Come on Bella! It's time to wake up!" she said happily

"How can you be so chipper in the morning? Oh yeah, you're a vampire. Do you never get grumpy?" I teased lightly

"Nope! Now come on and go get dressed!" Alice said pulling the sheets off of me which sent me rolling to the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bella!" Alice shrieked quickly helping me up to my feet.

"It's okay, This is how I usually start my mornings." I chuckled.

She laughed too, apparently thinking I was joking. I wasn't.

But I said nothing about it and went to my closet to get some clothes out.

After I dressed in jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt, I remembered something.

"Alice?" I called out

"Yes, Bella?"

"Jane's at the house, isn't she?" I asked, my face void of any emotion

Alice looked glum for a moment before she looked back at Bella.

"Yes, she arrived a few hours ago. Are you still okay to go?" Alice asked carefully

"Of course. She's going to find out I'm human sooner or later." I said, shrugging.

Ever since I had seen Jane during the newborn army battle, I was a bit afraid of her, but mostly fascinated. The fact that her eyes were red indicated that she drank human blood. This should have frightened me and sent me running away. But it didn't. It made me more curious about this blonde vampire. It also helped that she was extremely pretty..Ahem, but that wasn't the point..

"Okay, shall we go?" Alice said smiling brightly at me offering me her arm

This gesture made me laugh and I wholeheartedly agreed and we left to the Cullen's household.

Jane's POV

I gritted my teeth. Had I mentioned the Cullens were not my favorite people?

The blonde kept glaring at me, the big one kept her from pouncing on me, and I could tell the blonde male vampire could feel my growing frustration.

It was very difficult to protect my thoughts from Edward but somehow I managed to keep him from seeing anything about me and Bella being mates.

Not that I would have minded seeing him throw a tantrum at this but I wanted Bella to want me before I would rub it in his face.

"So how long will you be staying?"

I snapped my head up to look at the person who spoke to me.

Of course it was Carlisle. Who else would be brave enough to talk to me?

I scowled.

"Don't worry, I'll be out of here as soon as I get what I need done." I said looking at the carpet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it to come out so rude. I was just curious because this is so sudden." he said calmly, ignoring my scowl.

"It's fine. But, that is my answer. Aro wanted me to look out for some threats around this area." I lied smoothly.

He looked very confused.

"Is that so? I haven't heard of any-" he was cut off by a high pitched voice.

"Carlisle! We're here!"

I heard the door slam and I smelled her before I saw her.

She smelled so sweet and.. pure.

Like a mixture of freesias, vanilla and..slightly of peppermint?

"Ah, hello Bella, Alice." Carlisle smiled warmly at both of them

I turned to look at her. There she was.

Wide eyed, mouth slightly agape. Did I have that big of an effect on her?

I looked all over to take in what she looked like.

Pink lips, mahogany hair that went down to her chest, and deep brown eyes, Dark long lashes. Wow, She was even more beautiful up close.

I had to put on an act. I'm so sorry Bella.

"I see you're still human." I said, my voice full of venom.

She flinched at that.

"I'm being turned once I graduate high school in three months and say goodbye to my family."

Her voice was soft but assertive. Like she didn't want me to know she was afraid of me.

My heart sunk a bit. I didn't want her to be afraid of me, but I was leaving her no other option by acting cruel towards her. Oh if Alec could see me now, he'd get a good laugh out of this.

I nodded at this. She'd soon be one of us. I wonder if she would drink from humans or animals. I snicked for even having to question this. Of course she wouldn't want to hurt a human being.

Edward crossed the room and took Bella in his arms. Apparently Edward heard my last thought because he then spoke.

"Of course Bella would never hurt a human being, she isn't like you."

Ouch. That stung a bit.

Bella looked up at him, confused.

"What did she think?" she asked

"She was thinking about whether you would drink from humans or animals." he sneered tightening his grip on her.

"We have a treaty here with the Quileute wolves. We aren't to harm a human in this area." Carlisle chose this moment to tell me about the treaty.

"I heard. I'll do my hunting else where." I said tentatively

I like to think I shocked everyone by how tolerable I was being. In reality, I was only doing it for Bella, but I didn't want them to know this.

I decided to look up at Bella, her eyes were tinged with disappointment.

Was it because I drank from humans?

Carlisle nodded.

"I'll show you to the guest room."

The little one with short black hair showed me to their guest room and where I could put my belongings.

I silently thanked her.

"So.." she started, with a big grin on her face.

I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You and Bella, huh?"

My eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and I scowled at her.

"How.. how on earth do you know about that?" I whispered angrily

"I'm the psychic of the family, remember?"

Of course. I had forgotten that important bit of information

"Hey, you can count on me for anything! I know you probably won't be nice to me or like me for that matter.. but I still support you in all of this. I want Bella to be happy. But I know that won't happen with Edward in the long run." she said looking out the window, then turned to smile at me.

I was utterly shocked. I think I was beginning to like this one. Well as much as I could like someone.

"Um.. I.. Thank you." I stammered slightly.

"Of course! So, do you have a plan?" she asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity.

I thought about this for a moment. I actually did not.

"Actually, I don't." I admitted.

"Hmm.. I think i can help you with that!" she smiled mischievously.

Bella's POV

Jane was upstairs with Alice. I wanted to go up too but Edward forbade it.

Stupid controlling vampire. If only he could hear my thoughts right now.

"You don't know what Jane is capable of." Edward chastised

'Neither do you." I shot back

I didn't know why I was defending her, but I didn't want him making remarks about her when he didn't know her. Not really anyways, not who she really was.

"She could be a horrible bloodthirsty monster, but shouldn't you find that out for yourself? Not just make assumptions about her?" I asked.

"She's right, Edward. Listen to her. Bella is the only rational one here that isn't afraid or hating Jane simply because she is part of the Volturi. You can't make assumptions about people like that." Esme was suddenly beside us.

Edward shook his head.

"I'm just trying to protect Bella." he said running his fingers through his messy hair.

" I know that Edward. But please, just.. trust me on this. I promise not to be alone with Jane, I'll always have someone with me, okay?" I asked

I couldn't believe I was asking permission from my boyfriend. Ahem, fiancé. Regretting it every second.

"Alright Bella. You win. But you have to make do with your promise." he said sighing in exasperation

I nodded enthusiastically.

He leaned over and kissed me slowly.

Before, I would have been dazzled. Now, I felt like I was kissing a wall.

This frightened me deeply. So I forced myself to be into the kiss.

Once he pulled away, I smiled at him and made my way up the stairs to go see Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

As I got closer to the room, I heard Alice and Jane talking

This is when being a vampire would come in handy. Or having big ears.

I giggled at my own silly thought

"Bella! Why are you laughing?" I heard Alice ask from her room

"Um.. I'd tell you.. but I don't think you'd understand.." I trailed off as I got to the room and stood in the doorway.

Jane looked at me intensely but said nothing. No cruel remarks or venom laced words.

"So Bella! I was thinking you, me and Jane could go shopping!"

My eyes widened at this.

"Alice.."

"Oh come on, Please Bella?" Alice pouted

Oh no.. I can't resist that face.

"Urgh.. Fine, we'll go shopping.."

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed practically jumping up and down.

"What's so bad about shopping?" Jane asked, almost meekly.

This surprised me, as she had been so mean 15 minutes ago.

"Nothing is bad about shopping. Only the way Alice does it. You'll see."

"Wait! But we have to get Jane some normal human clothes!" Alice said

"She can borrow some of my-" A horrified look from Alice shut me up.

"Some of your clothes.." I finished smiling bashfully.

Alice grabbed Jane some jeans and a sweatshirt, nothing too fancy. I couldn't picture Jane as the kind to dress up. Although she would look really beautiful if she ever did..

I shook the thought out of my head. No, Jane wasn't like that. She didn't even like me.

Later that day

Alice had subjected both me and Jane to trying on various of outfits and dresses, many of which we now owned.

I was trying on the last dress of the day, or so Alice promised.

It was short, black, and tight. Whoa, that sounded dirty.

I looked in the mirror. I smiled at myself. I actually kind of liked this dress. As long as I didn't have to wear high heels with it.

"Bella! Let us see!" Alice called

I stepped out of the dressing room and smiled at both girls before looking down at my feet.

"I actually like this one.." I said shyly.

"Then it's yours! You look gorgeous!" Alice beamed at me.

Jane looked awestruck. Surely not by me? Right?

"You.. you look really pretty. Black looks good on you." Jane said, giving me a small smile

Oh.. so she was.. Wow. She.. she thought I was beautiful? I blushed furiously.

But.. she was so different earlier. I would have to talk to her alone, screw my promise to Edward.

I smiled at her and mouthed a thank you before disappearing back into the dressing room.

Maybe.. maybe there was a chance after all. Maybe she wasn't as scary as she seemed. Maybe deep down, she wasn't what my family had made her out to be.

If she wasn't.. I really hope I would get to see more of this side to Jane. I enjoyed it.. a lot.

I smiled as I zipped off the dress and changed into my regular clothes.

After all that shopping, I asked Alice to drop me off at home. It was a long day and I was exhausted. But I was determined to talk to Jane.

Jane's POV

"Bella is pretty determined to talk to you." Alice said, sounding very amused.

My heart fluttered slightly.

"Do you know why?" I asked

"Nope. Hmm.. You left quite an impression on her though. Good call on the compliment earlier." Alice grinned

I smiled and nodded.

"Maybe.."

I looked at her

"Maybe you should go over to her house. She _does_ want to talk to you.."

"But.. what if I hurt her? Or she's afraid of me? Will she be mad if I just show up?" I asked doubtfully

"You won't hurt her and if I see anything, I'll rush over to stop it. She most definitely isn't afraid of you. And I doubt she'll be angry if you show up. Just make sure to knock on her window. Don't be like Edward who just goes in uninvited to watch her sleep." Alice said shaking her head in disapproval

I growled, feeling very angry that Edward would just invade my mate's privacy like that.

Honestly, who does that? It's creepy. I kill people and I don't even do that. Okay, I'm not making myself sound any better.

"Okay, I'll go over to talk to her." I said with a newfound confidence

Bella's POV

I loaded all my new clothes into my closet, or the amount that would fit in there. Before I went to my drawers to grab an oversized t-shirt to wear as pajamas. It was short sleeved and shoved my arms but no one was here to see. So it was alright.

After changing I plopped on my bed and face first into the pillows.

I didn't want anyone to know of my past or of these scars. Only Rose knew, because she understood. And she swore not to tell anyone.

I heard something by my window, like I did yesterday when I was in the shower.

I listened for a moment before I heard tapping.

Thinking it was Edward, I groaned and made my way over to the window only to see a pair of bright red eyes staring back at me. Jane.

I quickly opened the window and let her in.

"Hey.. what are you doing here?" I asked carefully standing an appropriate length away from her.

"Alice said you wanted to talk to me. So I'm here." she said simply

"That little pixie.." I muttered

"So, what is it?"

I thought for a moment.

"It.. it was just odd. You were so mean in front of the Cullens.. but.. you were.. almost sweet when it was just you, me and Alice." I said, nervously tugging at my hair

She sighed and sat down on my bed.

"Look.. I.. I didn't mean that."

"To be nice?" I asked

"No! No no.. I didn't mean to be mean to you. Um, I'm sorry about that." she said looking down at her hands.

She was nervous too. Nervous because of me? Was she feeling what I felt?

"It's okay. I'm sure you had your reasons." I said lightly

She looked up and the look she gave me shocked me.

It was full of.. adoration.

"Come here" Jane said holding out her arms to me, only shocking me further

"You're not going to kill me, right? Because I never know with you vampires." I said half joking.

However, she frowned.

"I wouldn't hurt you."

I stared at her for a moment before letting her envelope me in her arms.

She smelled so feminine and fresh for a vampire. It was the most wonderful smell.

She stroked my hair for a while before she touched my arm. A flash of panic went through me.

She caressed the scars but said nothing about them. I knew she wanted to ask.

I felt like I should tell her, otherwise she'd go to Alice to ask.

"You can ask." I whispered

"What are they?" I heard her ask softly in my ear

I let out a shaky breath.

"They're scars."

"Who did this to you?" She demanded. She sounded angry.

I said nothing for a few seconds and stared blankly at my worn copy of Tipping the Velvet across the room before I answered softly.

"I did."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Jane's voice faltered.

"I.. I don't understand." she said now fully facing me

"It's.. it's hard to explain."

"Well explain anyways." Her voice was hard and angry

"I.. I can't." I said shakily

"Why not?" she asked, her signature scowl on her face

"Why do you even care? Shouldn't you enjoy my pain?" I spat, throwing a sweater over me.

She looked like she had been slapped in the face, if she was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears.

She looked like she wanted to say something but she shook her head.

"You're right. I'll just leave." Jane spat back at me before turning to the window

"Jane, wait! I'm sorry, I didn'-"

But before I could finish, she was gone.

I felt a dull ache in my chest before I slumped down the floor and cried.

Jane's POV

How dare she! How dare she say that I didn't care about her! Oh, she infuriated me!

I kept walking towards the Cullens before I decided to go out and hunt up north.

So I ran in the other direction until I reached Port Angeles.

There I scoured the city until I found a dark alley.

As I walked, I noticed some men walking towards me.

"Hey baby! You lost?" They were obviously drunk

They wouldn't be missed.

I smiled evilly at them before I spoke

"Sorry boys, but I'm having a bad day."

Then I lunged at them

After I had drained them, I dumped their bodies and kept walking.

Bella didn't know how I felt about her. But she would. Soon she would.

I was angry but it was slowly wearing off.

This.. this was obviously something painful in Bella's life.. but I wanted to help her.

And what did she mean when she said she had done that to herself? I didn't understand. I would have to ask Alice. She was the only Cullen I actually liked right now, so she was my only hope.

So I ran back to the Cullens.

Bella's POV

I needed Rose. She was the only one who could understand what I was feeling right now.

Slowly, I dialed her phone number and waited a few rings before she picked up.

"Bella? What's wrong? It's late."

Was it? I looked at the clock, 3:12 am. So it was. How long had I been sitting here?

I let out a sob before I responded.

"Um.. I'm sorry for calling so late, but.. I just need you. It's because of.. you know."

"I'm coming" Then she hung up.

I waited a few minutes before I heard her at the window.

"Hey you." she said softly smiling at me

I looked at her before throwing myself at her in a hug.

"I can't.. I can't get his face out of my head. I can't.. can't stop feeling what he did. I want it to go away!" I sobbed into her chest.

"I know Bella, I know. Shh, it's okay, just cry, Let it all out, okay?" Rose cooed in my ear

My emotions were everywhere right now and I was hysterical.

We stayed like that for an unknown amount of time before I calmed down.

'What triggered this?" she asked, while playing with my fingers. A gesture that had become familiar long ago.

"Jane was here." I said

"What! Did she do something to you? I swear to God, I'll-" I cut her off before she could get even angrier.

"No no Rose, nothing like that. Um.. okay, she came here and we talked.. Let me start from the beginning..." I trailed off

I told her about the shopping trip with Alice and Jane and how Jane was so different from when she was at the house, how Jane had actually held me and stroked my hair, and finally how she wanted to know where the scars came from and how I told her I had done them.

"Bella, Jane is over 1,000 years old. I don't think she understands the concept of self harm. But for her to react like that.. That's interesting." Rose said looking off, slightly distracted.

"Interesting? Why?" I asked curiously

"Oh my god. This all makes sense" she grinned so big, I thought it would hurt her to grin any wider if she wasn't a vampire.

"What, what makes sense? I'm lost!" I asked completely puzzled

She grinned at me before she hugged me.

"Bella! Jane likes you! Don't you see?" she chuckled

Huh? She did?

"You know, you are not as observant as we think you are!" she said trailing off before she looked back at me and smiled once again

"You like her too, don't you?"

Did I like her? I had, had a fascination with her ever since I had seen her during the newborn army battle. I was more excited than I like to admit about her coming to Forks.

When she held me, it was something so different and nice.

Nothing like what I had felt with Edward. I started seeing Edward in a new light a few months ago. He was controlling, manipulating and he underestimated me a lot.

Treated me like an incompetent little child.

"Yes, I do like her."

"And Edward?"

I told her about what I had been thinking of, about Edward's possessive and controlling behavior.

"So, there is more to the Volturi girl than I thought. Maybe she isn't so bad after all." Rosalie said, winking at me.

I blushed and slapped her arm. Not that it hurt her.. only me.

Jane's POV

I approached Alice's room, but before I could get close to knock on the door, it burst open, revealing Alice.

"Hey Jane! Did something happen? "

"I need to talk to you, but um.. not here."

"Let's go outside!"

We made our way outside and sat down on the grass.

I proceeded to tell her about what had happened at Bella's house and the scars and my confusion about her words.

Alice's face darkened.

"Are you sure that's what she said?"

I nodded

She sighed before she spoke, now looking sullen

"Jane.. Sometimes.. sometimes humans hurt themselves, on purpose.. because causing injury to themselves triggers a rush of chemicals in the brain, which acts like an anaesthetic for the emotions where they were finding intolerable.. it provides temporary relief from the misery they are suffering ... it's like an addiction." Alice said, looking like she wanted to cry. Well if she could.

I, however, was shocked. This was like a emotionally painful blow to the heart.

Bella, intentionally, hurt herself? Because she was miserable? She.. she didn't seem miserable.

"What?" I choked out

Alice nodded glumly.

Bella's perfect white skin was marred by horrible dark scars that looked like cruel shadow figures.

"You didn't know about this?" I asked surprised that her best friend didn't know something so personal about her.

"No, I didn't." Alice muttered

"What are we going to do?" I asked, shaking the thought out of my head

"You're going to talk to her. If we both talk to her, she'll think I'll tell Edward and the family." Alice said seriously

"But.. I got in a fight with her."

Alice looked off, almost trance like before looking back at me.

"She's going to forgive you. But you need to apologize to her for getting angry with her." Alice said

I nodded before getting up and walking back into the Cullen's household.

Bella's POV

Rose waited for me to fall asleep before she left. I had been asleep for approximately five hours, and then I woke up from another nightmare.

I heard my window opening and quickly shot up.

It was Edward.

He looked at me and smiled lovingly.

"Hello love, did I wake you?" he asked coming closer to my bedside

"No, I woke up a few minutes ago." I said running my fingers through my messy hair

Speaking of which, I took this opportunity to look at the clock again. 8:17 am.

I was aware that I still had on the sweater that I had thrown on when Jane left and I was now extremely grateful that I had put it on.

"I heard you went shopping with Alice and Jane and actually liked a dress." he teased lightly

"Hey! It was a pretty dress!" I protested, my cheeks turning pink

"Show it to me" Edward said smiling

I made my way out of my bed and to my closet to retrieve the little black dress Alice had bought me.

"I bet you look beautiful in it, Bella." he smiled at me

"So I was told." I said, without thinking

"What?" his face hardened slightly

"Um, Alice said I looked pretty in it." I lied as best I could

He looked unconvinced, but let it go.

"Did Jane give you a hard time?" he asked seriously

"No, she didn't. She was actually kind of nice." I said thoughtfully

"Jane? Nice? I didn't know that was possible." Edward scoffed

"Edward." I scolded

He put his hands up in mock defense.

"You haven't known her for as long as I have." he said

No. But he didn't know her like I had come to know her in the past day.

Something told me there was more layers to Jane than just being part of the Volturi or being used as a weapon against humanity.

Jane's POV

I walked to Bella's house, hoping no one would notice I was gone and hoping Alice would cover for me if Carlisle or Edward noticed I wasn't there.

I stopped in my tracks when I smelled something a mile from Bella's house. Edward.

I growled. He was there with her, probably touching her and kissing her.

The thought made me see red. I couldn't risk slipping up. I'd have to talk to her another time.. or at least once Edward was gone..

Bella's POV

Edward wanted me to go back to the house with him but I refused, saying Charlie wanted me home today to clean up the house. It was Sunday, after all. And I had school tomorrow.

He seemed to accept this and ended up leaving a few hours later.

I wasn't really going to clean though. I just didn't want to face Jane.

I liked Jane. I liked how she smelled, how she smiled when she really meant it. How she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. How she could be so dominant and strong, yet so meek and shy.

It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

I smiled at the thought of her face. Her bright red eyes, blonde hair, red lips, white marble skin.

It was the most normal thing in the world to me now. Being smitten with this blonde vampire who liked to inflict pain.

We both liked to inflict pain, the only difference was I liked to inflict it on myself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jane's POV

I'm not sure how long I waited for Edward's scent to lead back to the house, but after I made sure he wasn't near anymore, I kept going. Onto Bella's house.

I climbed up the tree and tapped on her window and waited for her to come.

When she did open it a few seconds later, I asked her if I could come in.

"Why didn't you just come inside?" she asked, confused, once I was inside her bedroom.

"I didn't want to invade your privacy." I said simply

Bella's POV

She didn't want to invade my privacy? Oh, like Edward often did by coming in, you know, without waiting for me to invite him in.

I wasn't used to this respect for my space and privacy. Oh Jane.

"Why are you here?" I asked coolly

"I.. I wanted to apologize for getting angry with you. I'm sorry, it wasn't my place to ask you about such personal things." she said apologetically, playing nervously with her fingers.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"Hmm.. It's okay, Jane. I understand why you got angry. Rosalie got angry when I first told her too." I said, thinking back to when I first told Rosalie about all this.

"Wait, that blonde knows?" Jane sneered at this

This made me snap my head back up at her. She looked almost.. jealous.

"Yes, she does. Does that matter?"

Jane continued to scowl at the floor, then she spoke.

"Why did you choose to tell her?"

I took a deep breath before I answered her.

"Because she understood the reason behind it."

She didn't say anything for a while. I thought maybe she was angry but she looked at me, once again, with adoration.

"Do you think you'd ever be able to tell me?" she asked quietly

I sighed.

"I can tell you right now. Sit down."

Jane sat down on my bed, while I stayed near my desk. Not because I was afraid of her but because I didn't want her to see if I cried, which was kind of inevitable with her vampire vision.

I had pictures on my desk from when I was younger, as young as 6 years old. I don't know why I kept them there, they only caused me sadness whenever I saw them.

There was one picture from before the incident and one after the incident.

I felt the tears stinging in my eyes as I stared at both. Such horrid pictures, I hated them so much. I wanted to smash them to bits. I wanted no reminders of my childhood. None that would remind me of the before and afters.

"I was 7 years old when my Uncle Stanley moved in with my mom for a few months. Just until he got back on his feet. Ha, yeah right." I laughed bitterly

Jane listened intently and continued to look at me.

"One of the days I was left with him because I was too sick to go to sick, he told me he knew how to make me feel better." I closed my eyes. I didn't want to cry. I couldn't look at Jane.

I felt dirty telling this story and I was afraid she would think I was dirty too.

"He molested me. He continued to molest me for a year until he left." I ended, feeling my whole body shake.

I felt two cold arms wrap me in a hug as I cried.

"I'll make him pay, Bella. Tell me where he is and I'll make him pay for what he did to you." Jane said, looking angrier than I had ever seen her.

I shook my head.

"He's dead." I said burying my head into the crook of her neck.

The coldness of her body calmed me down. The overwhelming emotions, tears and anger made me feel warmer than I should.

"Bella.." Jane said sympathetically

"I'm sorry Jane, I'm springing this all on you and we barely know each other." I said, while breathing in her scent

"I'd like to know you better. And I'd like for you to know me too." Jane said tenderly

"You're different now. Were you always like this?" I asked quietly

"No, I wasn't."

"Then why.." but before I could finish, she crashed her lips onto mine.

Her lips were somewhat hard, but smooth and gentle.

I instantly began kissing her back and running my fingers through her blonde hair.

She was the one to pull away first, even though I didn't want her to. I wanted to keep kissing her, I felt this new lust awaken inside of me, that only she could fulfill..

"That's why, Bella. I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you. I.. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Aro wondered why you were always in my thoughts. And.. he definitely figured it out before me."

I was confused. Aro figured what out? That she had feelings for me?

"Bella, we're mates, you and I."

At this, I froze.

"What? So, Edward and I aren't...?" I left the question hanging in the air.

The mention of Edward seemed to make her mad because her jaw tightened ever so slightly. I was a bit surprised I even noticed it.

"No, he's delusional and thinks you two are mates." Jane said, scowling, obviously angry.

"But.. Jane, please don't get angry with me, but please understand this is a lot to take in at once..." I said with a pleading lilt in my voice.

She looked at me, waiting for me to go on.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" I asked gently

Her face hardened and she tore her gaze away from me.

"I wouldn't lie to you. But, I guess that doesn't mean much, right? What do you feel when you're with me? Do you feel complete when you're with me? Does it feel different when you're with Edward?" She asked all these questions.

"It feels different when I'm with you." I said softly.

This made her look at me again, Hope and fear apparent in her eyes.

"It feels different with you. A good different. Like.. I'm happy with you. Nothing feels forced. I do feel complete when you're with me.. it's kind of like that quote from Tipping the Velvet, have you heard it?" I asked, feeling slightly giddy at sharing one of my favorite quotes with her.

"I haven't, Read it to me." Jane said looking amused at my eagerness.

I got up and went to where the book was and turned to where the page was dog eared.

"When I see her, it's like - I don't know what it's like. It's like I never saw anything at all before. It's like I am filling up, like a wine-glass when it's filled with wine. I watch the acts before her and they are like nothing - they're like dust. Then she walks on the stage and - she is so pretty; and her suit is so nice; and her voice is so sweet… She makes me want to smile and weep, at once. She makes me sore, here." I placed a hand upon my chest, upon the breast-bone." I read out loud from the book before looking up at Jane and smiling at her.

"In the book, Nan is in love with Kitty Butler, who is a male impersonator. She gets on stage and sings and does different acts, along with others who are there to perform as well. Obviously you aren't a male impersonator and don't sing on a stage but.. I can compare it to you because.. that's what Edward is, the other acts symbolise him. He's like nothing, he's like dust. But you.. you're the one that makes me want to smile and cry all at once." I smiled, sheepishly, as I explained this to Jane, who was looking at me in awe.

I realized how corny this all sounded, but it was all true, it was how Jane made me feel. Even from before she spoke to me, I realized.

"No one has ever spoken so highly of me before. Everyone has always thought of me as a monster. For you to say all that.. I don't know, I feel happy. That's something I didn't think I would ever feel." Jane said. If she could cry, she probably would.

I went back to where she sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"This is how I want to stay." she muttered into my neck

"We can stay like this." I whispered

I closed my eyes and breathed in her scent.

She could just as easily stick her teeth in me and drain me of my blood, and yet, I felt the most safe with her. Because I knew she wouldn't ever do that.

We were like two broken puzzle pieces that fit together, and only fit with each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jane's POV

When she held me, nothing else mattered. When I was with her, I wasn't a blood thirsty monster (well I was), I wasn't any of the horrible things others had called me over the time of my existence. I wasn't any of that. She made me believe it.

Now that I was here, and she was here with me, I didn't want to leave her. I didn't want to go back to Volterra or the Volturi, I would only go back if Bella agreed to go with me after she was turned. Though I had to admit.. I did miss Alec very much. But I knew he understood why I was here.

It's funny, Aro had this planned for me, and he was the one who sent me to Bella and yet he didn't tell me what was going to be done once I had won Bella's affections. Worry stirred up inside me. Surely.. surely Aro hadn't sent me here for his own personal gain? After all, ever since he knew of Bella's "shield", he's had a strange fascination with her.

I had never tried to use my powers on Bella, even though at one point I really wanted to, and I didn't plan on ever using them on her even if she was a shield.

I shook the thoughts of my head, I would worry about this later.

"Jane.. you didn't come here to check up on other vampires, did you?" I heard Bella ask softly next to me.

I smiled to myself.

"No, I didn't. I'm not even sure if there are any threats around this area but if there were, I would know." I said sheepishly

Bella smiled at this

Then her face quickly morphed into a grimace.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to read the emotions on her face

"I have school tomorrow, I had almost forgotten with you being here and all. And Edward.. and math class."

"I can't tell what I hate more, Edward or math." I said casually.

Bella bursted out laughing which in turn made me grin as well.

Once she was done laughing, the expression on her face turned serious.

This girl's fast changing emotions was giving me whiplash.

"You know.. you being here, It's really easy to forget." she quietly

I gestured for her to explain. I really hoped she meant that in a good way.

"It's easy to forget the bad stuff. I'm really grateful for that, Jane." she explained

I felt my dead heart swell up with joy, and I myself didn't know that was possible.

"That's my job, To keep all the bad stuff away and protect you from anyone and anything." I said, smirking slightly, though in a playful manner.

"Jane, what are we going to do?" I heard Bella mutter into my arm

"First of all, why do you keep saying my name and second of all, what do you mean?" I asked, slightly puzzled by her increasing use of my name.

"I like saying your name" she said, smiling cheekily at me, her cheeks turning pink.

My jaw nearly dropped, Oh my, I was suddenly thankful I couldn't blush.

Though she continued like I hadn't reacted like that.

"I don't expect you to be.. happy about me acting all lovey dovey around him for another day or two. And I don't expect you not to rub it in his face when I do tell him."

I had only been here a few days and she could already read me pretty well, I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

"You can expect me to rub it in his face because I will and that is just who I am. But, I know some limits, Bella." I said, surprised by the words coming out of my mouth.

Even more surprised when I found that I meant them.

She turn to face me and gave me a small smile. Her mahogany hair was messy and it framed her face perfectly. She looked so beautiful.

"You're perfect." she whispered, her pink lips barely moving as she spoke.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you." I said leaning in.

Her lips were warm compared to my cold ones.

I could see blush on her cheeks once I pulled away.

"I have a secret to tell you." she said, a smile on her blushing face.

"What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I've only ever kissed vampires."

What? She had never kissed a human before? This girl really was strange.. and I liked it. Though the thought of her kissing anyone else besides me filled me up with jealousy.

"You're the only person I've ever kissed." I admitted, averting my eyes.

"I feel special to be the only one." she said

I turned back to look at her.

This girl would be the.. Oh, no, I'm already dead. Never mind.

"You should be" I said, smirking slightly at her.

Bella laughed and rolled her eyes, not at all affected by my arrogance.

She sat up by using her elbows and looked over me.

"Awe man, it's 3am, we've been talking for a really long time. I'm only going to get 3 and a half hours of sleep before school." she said, whilst groaning

I watched her for a few seconds then I asked her something I had always wondered about.

"What is school like?"

She turned back at me, then straight ahead.

"School is normal for me now... it's nothing special. You get up early in the morning, dress to impress people you don't even like. Go to different classrooms for different classes, have to deal with stuck up teachers. If you're lucky, you'll get _some _nice teachers. In the afternoon, you go to the cafeteria to go to lunch then back again to classes until 3pm, then you realize all your teachers have assigned you lots of homework." Bella finished while crinkling her nose.

I was silent for a moment, I was taking in the information that had just been given to me.

If I was human, I would surely find school dreadful as well. I still found it dreadful as a vampire because of the thought of all those humans.

But, the idea itself of school fascinated me.

I think this fascination stemmed from my pathetic human life.

I came from a time where school wasn't very important. I never went to proper school, I mean, I barely knew how to read and write. Barely.

"I need to go to sleep."

The soft voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"You should, you need your rest." I said, smiling a bit.

In reality, I was disappointed because I wanted to spend more time with Bella now that she knew we were mates.

"Listen, tomorrow I'm going to the Cullen's household after school. So, be sure to be there, not out draining some human dry." she said, playfully tapping my nose.

Had it been anyone else, even Alec, I would have sent them to the ground in pain for doing such a gesture. But this was Bella, and this gesture didn't feel patronizing coming from her.

This time I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head.

"I should get going then, The Cullens probably think I've gone on a killing spree or something." I said as I got off of her bed.

She imitated me and also got off of her bed but ended up slipping on one of her blankets.

I acted quickly and threw my arms out to catch her.

"Sorry." Bella muttered, her face quickly turning red.

I smiled and pulled her up so she could properly stand.

"Thanks." she said, looking quite embarrassed.

"I assume this isn't the first time this has happened?" I asked, smirking a bit

"Definitely not the first time. You should see me in gym class. Actually, no you shouldn't." she answered, cringing at the thought.

How has she not killed herself yet? This girl is clumsier than I was as a human..

"Actually, I'd love to see that." I said, with a sly smile on my lips.

"Definitely not. I'll see you tomorrow." Bella said pulling me into her.

She smelled so nice..

Once she let go, I smiled, kissed the corner of her mouth and I was gone in an instant.

I walked back to the Cullen house, I didn't want to run. Running meant I would get there faster and I just wanted to think about Bella without worrying that Edward would hear my thoughts and try to kill me. Not that he could.

Oh, what would I do? Would all the Cullens turn on me? Even Alice?

I shook my head of those thoughts. I had to be on guard all the time. I couldn't risk being found out before Bella was ready.

Apparently, I was walking faster than I thought because when I looked up, I saw the Cullen house.

I sighed before opening the front door and as soon as I stepped inside the house, I was tackled

to the ground. I looked up to see who was holding me there and saw Edward with a crazed look in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm really sorry about taking so long to update and I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, I've been having writer's block lately!**

**Now, without further ado, Chapter 7! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Jane's POV

"Edward! Get off of her! She didn't do anything to Bella!" I heard Alice shriek behind him.

He stared into my eyes, hands wrapped around my neck and everything.

He had a tight grip on my throat, but I still managed to say one word that released me from my attacker.

"Pain."

In an instant, he was on the floor next to me, screaming in pain.

"Jane! Stop it!" I heard Rosalie scream

I released him from my power and smirked at him.

"I didn't do anything to her, Edward. All I did was play nice." I said smugly.

This wasn't completely untrue. Actually, it was completely true.

"Jane, don't provoke him any further." I heard Esme scold in a motherly tone.

I scoffed.

Is this what vampire families do? _Playfully_ try to choke their siblings?

"All we want to know is why Bella's scent is all over you." Carlisle finally spoke. And he sounded quite concerned.

The family was staring at me to see what I would say.. or do. Or admit to doing.

I waited a few seconds before I said anything just to let their anxiety rise.

"If you _must_ know, I did go see Bella tonight. And no, she's not dead. Nor is she a vampire... yet." I muttered the last part to myself.

"Then why did you go there? You have no business being near her. " Edward sneered at me.

I almost laughed at the irony.

"Bella and I are friends now. You can go ask her yourself." I challenged.

He growled before running out to door.

I smiled to myself for having made him have a tantrum.

He is very immature. Has no one ever noticed before?

"Were you really out being all friendly with Bella?" Rosalie asked, her tone was suspicious but the small smile on her face said otherwise.

"You can ask her tomorrow." I said, then I retreated back to the guest room where I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

Bella's POV

As soon as Jane left, I threw a blanket over myself and started to drift off into sleep. I had all these pre dream thoughts and most of them were about Jane.

"Jane.." I muttered as I began to fall asleep. Right as I was almost asleep, I heard a window open violently.

I quickly sat up, disheveled and frightened awake by the loud noise.

I looked over to the window and saw Edward standing there. His eyes were black.

He quickly ran over to my side and took one of my hands in both of his.

"Bella, did Jane do anything to you? Did she threaten you?" He spoke so quickly, I had trouble keeping up.

And it didn't help that I was half asleep.

"Jane.. what? I.. um.." I managed, my heart still beating frantically from the fright.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked, gripping my hands tighter.

"I'm alright, E-Edward. Stop, you're h-hurting me. Jane didn't do anything to me." I said, trying to pull my hand out of his hands.

"Bella, why did Jane come here?" He asked, not releasing my hand.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Hand." I said, slowly, putting emphasis on each word.

Finally, he released my hand. I looked at it and realized it was starting to turn purple from where he'd gripped it too tightly.

He looked at me expectantly. "She came here and apologized. We talked for a while and then she ended up leaving when I fell asleep." I lied. Well, it was mostly true.

"That's all that happened?" He asked, b at me suspiciously.

"Edward, why on earth would I lie?"

He had nothing to say to this and sighed.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, love. I didn't mean to but the thought of Jane hurting you was too much to bear." He said, running his fingers through this hair.

"She didn't hurt me." I said flatly.

And wouldn't hurt me.

"You don't know what she's capable of." Edward said

I was growing more and more irritated with him and his "concern".

"I know exactly she's capable of. She's capable of sending innocent people to the ground in pain because they looked at her wrong. She's capable of slaughtering children, women, men because they annoy her. She's capable of many dark, sick, sadistic things. I know that, Edward. I know exactly what she's capable of." I said all in one breath.

He looked shocked.

What, did he not expect me to stand up for myself and my _friend_? Ahem, mate.

"I am just trying to protect you." He said finally, after looking at me intensely for a few seconds.

"You're trying to smother me. Please, don't do that. I know what I'm getting myself into."

"No, you don't." Edward said, shaking his head before he jumped out the window and left.

I did know what I was getting myself into. I did. Didn't I?

I sighed, threw myself back into the soft pillows and let myself fall asleep.

I awoke a few hours later. I had the worst headache and my eyes feel swollen. The horrible aftermath of sleeping late. I sat up to look at the clock again.

It said 7:03am.

I walked over to the bathroom, on the way, I grabbed jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. I smiled as I thought about what Jane had said about me looking good in black.

Of course she'd say that, that's basically all she wears.

Once I stepped into the warm water, I immediately regretted it. The warmth of the water over my sore body only made me feel more sleepy.

Should I even bother going to school? The only reason I wanted to go was because I knew I'd see Jane afterwards.

I would go, I knew if I didn't, Edward would find a way to get me to stay with him..

I felt trapped whenever I was around him, like he was trying to stuff me into a box.

I shook my head and put the shirt over my head.

Maybe school wouldn't be so terrible...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

Once I was changed, I went to the kitchen. I nodded to myself and poured myself some cereal. Slowly chewing, I wondered when Edward would be here to pick me up.. well if he wasn't still upset about Jane coming to see me.. How is that even my fault? It's not like I could control what she did or didn't do. She was a vampire and I was human. What am I even saying? Oh shut up brain.

"Hey Bells, you still here? Is Edward going to pick you up today?" I heard Charlie say as he came into the kitchen as well.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Edward and I got into a fight yesterday so.." I muttered looking down into my cereal bowl as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Oh really? About what?" Charlie asked, looking suspiciously at my hand.

I glanced at it quickly and mentally slapped myself.

There was purple, hand shaped bruised around my hand. I closed it into a tight fist.

"He.. he was just upset about me hanging around his.. cousin." I said

He was going to say something else but I suddenly heard knocking on the door. Oh, so his majesty wasn't upset with me anymore after all. Wait, since when does Edward knock on doors?

I walked to the door, bowl in hand and all, and opened the door.

It was Jane. Jane? What was she doing here?

That's when I noticed her eyes, they were a darker version of normal light blue eyes.

She had contacts on. She was also wearing a black jacket and jeans.

Jane's face brightened when she saw me.

"Hi Bella."

"Jane, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling, pulling her into a hug.

"Bells, is Edward at the door? I want to have a talk with.." he stopped as he saw me holding Jane.

I quickly let go and turned to face Charlie.

"Dad, this is Jane. She's Edward's cousin." I lied

I saw Jane grimace at the thought of being related to Edward, I held back a laugh.

"Oh, this is the infamous cousin." Charlie muttered

"Dad.." I warned

"Jane, this is my dad, Charlie."

"It's nice to meet you Chief Swan." Jane smiled at my dad and bowed her head slightly.

I raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's nice to meet you too Jane." Charlie muttered and nodded his head towards her then turned back to me.

"Bella, we need to discuss this Edward thing later." he said firmly

"What happened?" Jane asked, turning to look at me

"Your cousin left a bruise on my daughter's hand and god knows where else." Charlie said in a harsh tone.

"Char-Dad, it isn't Jane's fault. Jane hates Edward herself." I said, coming to Jane's defense.

I looked at Jane and she looked enraged. Though I could tell the anger was neither directed at me nor Charlie.

"Yes, I hate my _cousin_ with a _passion. _He's far too controlling, don't you think Chief Swan?" she said, gritting her teeth.

Charlie's face brightened slightly at hearing this.

"Yes, I agree completely. You are welcome here anytime. And please call me Charlie." Charlie said, now looking pleased.

"Thank you Charlie." Jane smiled

"So Bells, how did you meet Jane? I know she's Edward's cousin's and all but.." Charlie trailed off.

"Oh well.. Jane is visiting from Italy and she'll be staying here for a while. I met her a few days ago when you let Alice into the house. She took me to the house before she took me shopping. " I said.

I was proud of myself for being able to be truthful.

"From where?" Charlie asked

"Volterra." Jane chimed in

Charlie nodded at this.

"Will you be going to school here?" he asked, whilst he put on his gun belt.

"Um.." Jane stumbled.

"Of course she will, Dad." I said, without thinking

Jane shot me a look.

"Oh that's great, is she starting today?"

"Um, no, the, uh, paperwork from my last school hasn't come in yet." Jane answered

"Alright. Have a nice day at school, Bells. It was nice meeting you, Jane." Charlie said, pulling me into an awkward one arm hug.

"Bye Dad, have a good day." I said

He nodded and went out the door.

"What did Edward do to you?" Jane asked, her eyes blazing in fury.

I raised my hand for her to see.

She growled and took my hand into hers and studied it.

"What happened?"

I sighed.

"I have to get to school, can we talk while I drive?"

Jane nodded and followed me to my truck.

I got into the driver's seat and motioned for her to get into passenger's seat.

Once she was inside, we drove off.

"After you left, Edward came into my room through the window and told me to tell him why you had been there. I was half asleep so I wasn't very responsive until he grabbed my hand and gripped it tightly. It bruised, it really isn't that big of a deal." I explained.

"Don't try to defend him! Did you tell him to let go?" Jane asked, sneering at ground.

I stayed quiet. That was enough of a response for her.

"And he says I'm evil. At least I show how evil I am. He hides it under those supposed good looks. You know, he reminds me of Hitler."

I sputtered out a laugh.

"What, why? Hitler wasn't good looking." I said, while laughing as I stopped at a Stop sign.

"Hitler was very persuasive and said what others wanted to hear. He was charming and charismatic. Please, neither Edward nor Hitler are good looking." Jane huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Well considering Hitler's dead..." I trailed off as I began driving again.

"Hey, why did you come this morning, I forgot to ask you." I asked

"Alice had a vision that Edward wasn't going to come and pick you up and you'd had this whole confrontation with Charlie about Edward, so she told me to come accompany you on the way to school. And as a way to distract Charlie." Jane explained

I nodded, silently thanking Alice.

"Thanks Jane." I said, throwing her a quick smile.

I took one of my hands off of the wheel and held it out for her to hold.

She gladly took it and intertwined our fingers.

"What time do you have to be at school?" Jane asked, holding back a smile

"My first class starts at 8:05." I said, as I made another turn

"It's 7:40. You still have enough time, right?" Jane asked, sounding slightly worried

"Of course. 25 minutes is enough time. Besides, we're 5 minutes away from the school. Oh.." I trailed off.

"What is it?" Jane asked, trying to study my face from the passenger's seat.

"I forgot that you aren't coming with me. For a second, I thought we were going to school together." I admitted, shyly.

"Oh Bella. I'm sorry. But.." Jane began.

She sighed before finishing what she was going to say

"As you told your dad, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about going.."

I was surprised, I thought she just went along with that to not look suspicious.

"Yeah, I did go along with it just so your dad wouldn't be suspicious. But if it were to make you happy.. I'd go." Jane said, as if she were reading my mind.

I decided to ignore this.

"Are you sure?... There's lots of humans there and I'd rather you not kill my friends. Teachers, maybe." I joked, smiling a bit.

"Bella, I have excellent control. Maybe not as well as Carlisle's.. But I do have good control. I just choose to hunt humans. But I can control my thirst when it's necessary." Jane said, as she rubbed her cold thumb on the inside of my hand.

It tickled a bit, and more so because it was cold.

"What will you tell Carlisle?" I asked

"That the Chief of Police is suspicious because a 16 year old isn't going to school and that can cause.. problems with him." Jane said casually

Jane was.. oh so cruel. And yet.. I could not hate her. Never. I.. felt very drawn to her in a way that I didn't feel to anyone else, something I never felt with Edward.

I liked her for who she was, not in spite of who she was. And in time, I knew that would turn into more.

I smiled to myself.

"Bella? What are you thinking about?" Jane asked, looking at me suspiciously

"Oh, just you." I said simply, as I kept smiling.

After a few more minutes of talking with Jane, we arrived at the school and I pulled into the driveway. I didn't see Edward's Volvo, but I did see Alice's yellow Porsche a few cars away from mine.

"It's 7:49." Jane said bleakly

Our fingers were still intertwined and at that moment, all I wanted was to stay with her.

"I'll see you after school.. at the house. Um... the Cullen's house?" I said, but it came out sounding like a question.

Jane nodded and leaned in close to my face.

I turned my head.

"Um.. someone might see and.. Edward is the mind reader." I said remorsefully.

Her face hardened and she reached angrily for the door handle.

"Jane! I'm.. Jane, I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to kiss you. I don't want someone to see, then think about it and have Edward see it in their heads and have him try to kill you." I explained, all in one breath, quickly reaching for her arm.

I knew I wasn't as strong as she was, but she still stayed when I grabbed her arm.

"Please, as if he could if he tried." Jane said, as she frowned.

But she did not look at me.

"Jane.." I said softly.

She still didn't look at me.

I looked out the window, and everyone was going inside the school now,

It was 8:02. 3 minutes until my first class started.

I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt and this caused her to look at me.

Trying my hardest not to to fall on her, I crossed over onto where she was sitting and I sat in her lap, facing her.

She looked me now, as I was in front of her.

"I'm sorry." I whispered

She let out a small, cool breath.

"Bella.." she said softly

.

I leaned in and kissed her slowly, her arms were instantly around my torso, holding me up.

She deepened the kiss, and it suddenly turned into a full on make out session with her as she ran her hands up my back and down my hips.

Once I pulled away, I leaned my forehead on her cold one and stared into the artificially dark blue eyes.

"Are those wearing contacts?" I asked softly

She let out a small laugh.

"We just made out for god knows how long and you're asking about my contacts?"

I smiled sheepishly at her

"I've been curious about it for a while." I answered shyly

"I'm wearing contacts, my eyes were a lighter blue when I was human." she said

Jane had light blue eyes as a human.

"I want to know more about your human life." I said

Her eyes darkened a little.

"Another time."

I nodded and stretched to I could see the clock.

8:17am.

My jaw dropped.

"I'm late, Oh my god." I said, moving around in Jane's lap frantically.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Jane said, grabbing both of my wrists.

"Bella, calm down. And please stop moving around like that on me."

"Why..Oh, Oh! I'm sorry." I said as I quickly scrambled off of her.

"You're blushing." Jane smirked at me

"Shut up." I said, attempting to cover my face.

She laughed.

"Hey, you better get going, I don't want to be the cause of you being late." Jane said, jabbing my arm slightly with her elbow.

I grabbed my bag and made sure I had everything with me.

"You are the cause." I huffed.

"I didn't force you." she said, smirking playfully at me.

"I'm leaving now." I said, leaning in again and kissed the corner of her mouth.

" Me too, have fun Bella." she said, as she got out of the car.

Before I knew it, she was gone.

Damn, vampires are really, _really _fast.

I got out of the car and began walking towards the entrance when I heard a familiar voice.

"Did I just see you and Jane Volturi making out?"

I turned quickly.

Emmett.

"Emmett.. I.. I uh.. it's, it's not.."

Emmett put one of his hands up to stop me from talking.

"Bella, don't worry. I know, Rose told me."

I breathed out in relief.

"But, you should really be careful about making out with Jane in the school parking lot where people can see you." he continued

"I.. know. I.. I'm sorry."

He smiled at me.

"Don't apologize, you found your mate, Jane found hers. It's understandable that you two are _excited._"

"Emmett!" I said, my face burning with embarrassment.

He laughed, and put his arm around me.

We walked into the school and he kept his arm around me.

"Now, Bells, I think it's time we talk about the _the birds and the birds._" Emmett said

I slapped his arm as he kept laughing.

He walked me to my class and provided some half assed excuse about my tardiness, then he left.

Edward didn't come to school today, he mentioned to me.

I sighed as I tried to pay attention until lunch came along.

During lunch, I grabbed an apple and water, and had a small flashback when Edward and I had recently met. How things change.

I made my way over to where Jess, Angela, and Mike were sitting.

It felt dreadfully lonely without Jane.

"Hey Bella." Angela was the first to greet me.

"Hey guys." I smiled at them.

"No Edward today?" Mike asked, while he was stuffing his mouth with food.

"Nope, guess not." I shrugged, taking a bite of my apple.

"You waiting for the rest of them?" Jess asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to sit with you guys for a bit." I said

"That's nice." Angela smiled at me.

Jess huffed and kept eating her food.

"Hey, who was that girl you were with?" Mike asked, now looking at me

I froze.

"Yeah, that small blonde girl who was in your truck with you." Jess said, wrapping around her drink, that had an usual name that I couldn't even pronounce.

"Oh, that's.. that's Edward cousin. She's.. visiting from Italy and she'll be here for a while. She's starting school in a couple of days." I said, trying to sound nonchalant about it.

"She's hot." Mike said, nodding.

A flash of jealousy went through me.

"Mike!" Jess scolded, slapping the back of his head

"Ow!" Mike cried

"Who's hot?" We all looked up and saw Tyler pulling out a chair.

"Edward's cousin, she's hot." Mike answered while he rubbed the back of his head.

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat.

"Hey Bella, do you think.." I cut Tyler before he could finish his question because I already knew what he wanted to ask.

To be introduced to Jane.

"She's unavailable, sorry." I said quickly

Tyler looked disappointed and then began eating.

"Where's she from?" Angela asked meekly

"Italy." I answered finishing the rest of my apple.

They all gaped at me.

"What?" I asked

"Damn, those Cullens must be richer than we realize.." Tyler muttered to himself.

I smiled a bit

"She might as well be a princess.." I thought to myself as I sighed dreamily

"Bella, you thinking about Edward?" Jess teased

"Oh yes.. yeah. He.. sure is dreamy." I said laughing nervously

The four looked at each other and then back at me and shrugged.

At that moment, four of the Cullens decided to make their entrance.

I was relieved when Emmett called me over and I said my goodbyes to my friends and went to take a seat next to Rosalie.

"Hey Bella!" Alice chirped happily

I smiled at the four and drank the rest of my water.

"Bella, where's your lunch?" Rose asked looking all over as if I had hidden my lunch in my pocket.

"I already ate, I had an apple and water." I said gesturing to my empty bottle of water.

"Bella.. I'm not human or anything, but I'm pretty sure humans are supposed to eat more than a merely apple." Jasper said, choosing that moment to join the conversation.

"I'll get you some more food!" Emmett boomed before running off to the lunch lines.

"But I'm really not.." I started

"Bella." Alice warned

My shoulders slumped. I knew I wasn't going to win this fight.

After I was stuffed with food, we kept talking. Apparently the four Cullens knew that Jane and I were mates. Alice was the first to know, obviously. Sneaky little psychic.

Once the bell rang, we agreed we'd see each other after school.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on, and Tyler's excessive tries to get me to introduce him to Jane made me angry enough to burst.

"Tyler, Jane has a girlfriend!" I snapped

He looked shocked, and then, once again, disappointed.

"The hot ones are always dykes.." he muttered as he walked away.

Honestly, I didn't know what Jane's sexual preference was and I didn't really care.

We were mates and we just happened to both be females. It was as simple as that, I don't know why people have to over complicate it by using stupid labels. What are we, soup cans?

The day was long, and I was tired. I went to my house first to drop off my things and wash my face quickly before I left when I heard my computer notifying me of a new email.

As I wiped my face dry, I clicked on it and saw it was from my mother.

I dropped my towel as I read what it said, water still dripping from my face, and screamed as I threw the laptop from the desk.

_My dearest Bella, _

_There is something I need to tell you and you're going to hate me once you know. _

_I lied to you when I said your Uncle Stanley had died, He's still alive, but just barely. _

_He's in his last few days. He confessed to abusing you a year ago when we thought he had a few weeks to live. I need you to know Bella, I wanted to kill him myself when I found out. I am angry with him, and that's something I will never be able to forgive him. _

_I suppose you want to know why I lied to you. _

_I honestly thought he was going to die and all of this would go away and you could move on peacefully knowing he's dead. When he didn't pass, I kept up the lie. You need to know my only intention was to protect you, not him. _

_I understand if you hate me. I love you, my darling Bella. _

_P.S He's asked to talk to you._

* * *

**So, Uncle Stanley isn't really dead. Well not yet anyways. **

**Two more things, I am sorry if I offended anyone with the use of the word dyke. **

**Second thing, I was wondering how you guys want Edward to find out about Bella and Jane? Let me know in the reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well.. this is a month late. No explanation, really, other than the fact that I've been lazy and kind of lost my motivation to keep writing this. **

**But alas, I shall continue it.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Jane's POV

I went off to Seattle while Bella was away at school to hunt. I didn't take out the blue contacts in my eyes because it made me seem more human and, in a way, feel more human. But what could possibly be human about drinking another human's blood like I had done a few hours ago?

I hadn't been human for 1,000 years, why did it matter to me?

I sighed as the reason's face manifested itself in my mind. Her pale face was forever burned into my memory.

This morning's events had gone so well, I thought I had ruined it by getting angry at her for not kissing me.. but once again, she had amazed me by not being angry.

Speaking of humanity, I still needed to talk to Carlisle about my going to school.

Urgh and with all those pathetic humans... excluding Bella, of course.. and let's not forget one very pathetic vampire.

I had to admit, I did want Bella to just get it over with and tell him so she could publically be mine rather than just behind closed doors. I didn't want to be a dirty secret.

It's funny, I seemed frightening and dangerous on the outside, which of course, I am but.. at the same time and as much as I hate to admit this, I am still a 16 year old girl on the outside and sometimes my mind wanders like that of an insecure teenage girl and I really did not like this. I had been on this earth for a bit more than 1,000 years and I knew a lot about it. Murder and violence did not frighten me but the thought of Bella wanting Edward frightened me more than anything on this earth. I was not used to this type of insecurity weighing down on me. Oh Bella. She had really humanized me more than both of us had realized.

I wanted to get her something, to show her how I felt about her. But I was not good with picking out presents and I never had been, even in my human life. Alec was the one that was good with presents.

Alec.. I had almost forgotten how much I missed him.

Whilst I kept walking around, I noticed a little shop in the corner of my eye. I cocked my head and went to get a closer look.

You could easily tell this was the type of store that sold gifts and jewelry but it was small and few people were inside.

I sighed as I looked around. This was not my scene at all.. but I felt sort of drawn to this place as I ran my fingers along the jewels when yet another thing caught my eye. Only this time, it was a small glass jewelry box. I stared for a moment before I picked it up and opened it to look inside. It was beautiful and in an odd way, it reminded me of Bella. It was see through with a floral and butterfly design on top of it.

"Ma'am, would you like me to wrap that up for you?"

I turned around and saw an elderly man standing behind me.

"Um.. no no, I can do that at home. But I would like to purchase it." I said as nicely as I would allow myself.

He smiled at me and took it from me and gestured towards the counter.

I think I had the perfect thing to put inside.

After I was done with the purchase, I kept walking home and was close when I began feeling a strange pain my chest. I ignored it and kept walking until I stood in front of the door when I realized something.

How on earth was I going to hide this? Okay, think Jane, think. Okay, thinking done.

I slipped off my jacket and put the little bag inside of it, then wrapped the sweater around it

I took an unnecessary breath and opened the door.

The whole family, minus Rosalie and Emmett, were there in the living, Wonderful. Edward glared at me.

Oh, he heard me, forgot to block my thoughts.

"Hello Jane." Carlisle greeted as he smiled gently at me.

I scowled a bit, but waved at the family nonetheless. When I was halfway up the stairs, I remembered something.

"Carlisle?" I called

"Yes, Jane?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

He nodded and told me to meet him in his study..

While I waited, I felt the pain get a bit stronger. What was wrong with me?

"Jane? Are you alright?"

I looked up at Carlisle's face for a moment before looking back down and nodding.

"What is it you'd like to talk to me about?" he asked as he sat down in the chair across from me.

"I accompanied Bella this morning on her way to school because Edward is currently angry with her." I paused for effect and he noticed that I scowled when I said Edward's name

"And when I went to her house, I met Charlie and he asked me if I'd be going to school. I didn't know what to say and he looked suspicious when I didn't say anything which is when Bella cut in and told him I would be going to school." I continued.

He nodded and then spoke.

"I see what the problem is. The Chief of Police will be even more suspicious of us. I'll have your paperwork in as soon as I possibly can."

"Yes, you can't risk any more exposure." I said coolly, as I nodded before I walked out of the room.

"Jane!"

It was Alice and she sounded panicked.

I ran to her room and saw Jasper trying to comfort her while she looked like she was having a vision.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Jasper

"She's having a vision about Bella." Jasper said

Suddenly Edward appeared in front of us.

"What's going on with Bella?" he asked, frowning

"She's crying and she's hysterical. Destroying her room and.. " Alice paused, her voice breaking near the end.

Edward covered his mouth in shock and horror, having seen Alice's vision in her mind.

"Oh god.. Oh god Bella." Edward said, as he frantically paced the room.

"What, what did he see, Alice?" I asked wondering what Bella had done that elicited that type of response from Edward.

"... She hurt herself." Alice whispered.

I was silent and shut my eyes for a moment before reopening them, trying to ignore the pain in my chest.

"Alice, do you know what's wrong with her, why is she so distraught?" I asked.

"Why the hell do you care, Jane? You don't care about Bella." Edward shot at me

I swear, if I wasn't concerned about Bella's well being right now, he'd already be dead.

"I don't know why she-" Alice was cut off by a noise downstairs.

It was the door opening, I immediately smelled her, Bella.

Edward was the ahead of the rest of us because his speed, but my worry for my mate overrode my annoyance with Edward.

I raced down to see Bella sitting on the floor, her back against the wall with her head buried into her knees. She was sobbing uncontrollably and would not let Edward touch her as much as he tried and pleaded her to tell him what was wrong.

And I smelled it. She smelled faintly of blood.

"I... where's.. Rosalie." I heard her choke out

My heart sank.

"Rosalie isn't here, Bella." Alice said soothingly

This made Bella make a terrible, ear piercing scream that broke my heart.

"Bella.. Bella, love, Please tell me what's wrong." I heard Edward plead

"Don't touch me!" I heard Bella cry as I got closer but Alice was faster.

"Jane!" Alice rushed to my side just as I got near Bella.

"Let go of me, Alice. I need to know what's wrong with Bella." I said, gritting my teeth in frustration, trying to get to Bella but Alice's arm kept me from going forward to her.

"Jane, just be careful with what you do and say."

I didn't wait for her to say any more and I rushed past her to get to Bella.

Bella looked up and finally noticed me staring at her and, before I knew it, had thrown herself at me.

"Jane... he's.. he's." Bella cried

"What, who? What happened?" I asked, feeling confused and helpless, as she held onto me even tighter.

"Bella, love, why are you clinging to her? Come to me, she doesn't care about you." Edward said trying to take her from me

I growled at him menacingly and this made him step away, looking shocked and angry.

The door suddenly opened.

"Emmett, I'm telling, I'm not going to let you-" the voice stopped as it entered the room

It was Rosalie.

Rosalie instantly was at Bella's side, who was in my arms.

"Bella, what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Rosalie asked, looking murderous herself.

"He's.. he's alive."

Rosalie's eyes darkened and I immediately knew who Bella was talking about.

Her Uncle Stanley.

The pain my chest grew again, and I sucked in another unnecessary breath.

"What? No, no he can't be. Your mom told you he was dead." Rosalie said, sounding like she was trying to convince herself rather than Bella.

"She lied to me..I got an email from her today.. it's.. she said.. she didn't want to hurt me." Bella said, attempting to speak more clearly.

"Rosalie, what is Bella talking about?"

It was Carlisle, I didn't even realize he and Esme had come in.

Edward was seething and glaring at me.

Rosalie didn't take her eyes off of Bella. They were silently communicating.

I felt a flash of jealousy ripple through me.

"Bella's emotions are everywhere. They're very painful." Jasper said quietly, sounding a bit choked.

"Bella, I can smell it. Maybe you should.." Rosalie said

Bella nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"We should all sit down, this isn't a pretty story." I finally chimed in, facing the family.

They all looked confused but went to sit in the living room.

I lead Bella to the couch, who silently cried into her hands.

Once we were all seated, Bella had calmed down more but was still clinging to my side.

"When I was 7, My mother and I lived together, just the two of us. Until her brother, my Uncle Stanley, asked my mother if he could stay with us for a while. He had lost his job and he needed a place to stay. My mother said yes and he stayed with us for a year. I-In that year.." Bella stammered and stopped what she was saying because fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks again.

My dead heart ached to see her in so much pain.

"In that year, Her uncle molested her until he left when she was 8." Rosalie finished bluntly for Bella.

I heard many gasps and when I looked up, I saw Esme dry sobbing into Carlisle's chest.

"Bella..?" Rosalie pressed gently

"After that, I was very, very depressed. I believed for a long time that my mother didn't know and that my uncle had died but today I received an email from her telling me she knew about the abuse and she lied about his death. He's dying, for real this time, and he wants to speak with me." Bella sniffled.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." Alice cried before she enveloped Bella in a hug.

"Don't worry, Alice." Bella said, sucking in a deep breath, looking uncomfortable.

"Alice, be careful with Bella. She's suffering from post traumatic stress disorder and may be afraid of being touched by certain people." Carlisle stated firmly.

She quickly let go of her and apologized once again.

"Bella.. is it-" Edward began asking but stopped when he saw Bella begin to tremble and shake her head.

She murmured an apology.

"Bella.. I'm so sorry to have to bring this up in such a difficult moment but we all notice you smell like blood." Carlisle said, and I remembered what he was talking about.

Bella's face turned pink and she looked down at her hands.

She now wore a baggy sweatshirt, that covered her forearms from our view but definitely not the scent of her mouthwatering blood.

" I used to scratch at myself until I bled when I was younger. Sometimes because of nightmares, and sometimes because of panic attacks. When I received that email from my mom.. it killed me. My room is destroyed and well.. so is the flesh on my forearms." Bella said, not daring to look up at him.

"Dear, how about Carlisle fixes up your wounds and I'll make you something so you can eat and then rest?" Esme spoke up, saving Bella from feeling more uncomfortable.

Bella nodded, her eyes reflecting more light than they should.

Esme smiled at my mate then raced off into the kitchen.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you cleaned up." Carlisle smiled gently at her, holding out his hand to her.

Bella hesitated but took his hand nonetheless and followed him to his study.

I sighed and shook my head.

My mate's abuser was alive. The man who touched my Bella was still alive. I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart right now.

"You cannot be serious."

I looked up and saw Edward seething and looking more angry than I've ever seen him.

Once again, I had stupidly forgotten to block my thoughts from him. I would have rathered he not find out like this but now that the secret was out...

"I heard what your thoughts, Jane. You cannot honestly think you're her mate, _She's mine!_ " Edward yelled, before he threw me across the room and through the walls.

"Edward! Stop, you don't know what you're saying, you need to calm down!" I heard Alice yell.

I simply brushed off the debri from my clothes and jumped out of the human sized hole in the wall.

"Well, Eddie boy, believe it because it's true." I smiled maliciously at him.

I showed him everything, from Aro's true reason for sending me here to me and Bella kissing that same morning.

He looked at me with such disgust and anger.

"You did something to her, you.. _you filthy tom!" _

I noticed in the corner of my eye, Esme flinched. She apparently knew what this meant as well.

"Edward, don't use such language in my house!" Esme scolded, seeming horrified by use of the word.

"She did something to her, she did something to Bella, that's the only way this explains it!"

"I did nothing to her. Get that through your thick skull!" I screamed at him.

I was about to use my power on him when I heard a small voice.

"It's true, Edward. I love her."

I turned and saw Bella there next to Carlisle, looking tired and sad.

"How do you know she's not using you? How do you know she isn't really here to kill you, because that's just how sadistic she is?" Edward asked, getting close to her face. I growled at this, feeling my anger rush back.

Bella flinched and stepped away from him.

"Edward.." Carlisle warned

"Because.. you would have already stopped her."

What?

Edward's eyebrows knitted together.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Edward can read minds. He would have seen if she had bad intentions, Alice would have seen her killing me and Jasper would have felt her deception." Bella explained carefully.

"She's right, Carlisle." Rosalie said, smiling smugly.

Edward fumed before turning to Bella.

"What does she have that I don't?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at this and I almost laughed at her expression had it not been for the seriousness of the situation.

"Besides the obvious, you mean?" I said in a condescending tone

He ignored me and kept his eyes focused on her.

"You're not her. You're not Jane." Bella stated.

I was so impressed with her right now, she was being so strong right now. Despite everything that has happened today, she was handling it in a way that I found incredible.

Despite her breakdown, despite knowing her mother had lied to her about her abuser, despite having to be confronted by her soon to be ex boyfriend about her leaving him for a girl.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Edward put his hands on her shoulders and grip tightly.

"You're being brainwashed by her, Bella. She doesn't love you!"

As soon as I saw this, he was down on the ground screaming in pain. How dare he lay a hand on my mate.

"Don't you ever touch her like that. I won't hesitate to kill you next time." I growled at him, putting myself between Bella and his screaming form.

"Jane, maybe it's best that you take Bella upstairs to your room." Carlisle spoke, trying to dissipate the situation before it grew even more violent.

I scowled at him but released Edward from my power.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said, turning to Bella.

Before she could respond, I had her in my arms and carried her upstairs.

Once situated on my bed, I kissed her cheek and smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked me as she got into the covers.

I was shocked, she was asking me if I was okay after all that she had just been through today?

I voiced this out loud and she smiled gently at me.

"You know how I feel, I was wondering how you feel about everything that's happened." she answered

"I'm angry because I know your abuser is out there alive.. even if it's just barely. I'm angry that Edward is so pathetic and hard headed. Basically, I'm angry. But.. I'm also content. Just content that you don't have to hide me anymore." I replied.

"I hated that, you know. I didn't want you to feel like I was ashamed of you" she said, a sad look in her eyes.

"Well, that's over now." I hummed.

"Why are you so different with me than you are with others?" She asked, looking genuinely curious.

"Well that's easy. I hate everyone else... not including Alec." I smiled at her.

"But not me?" she asked, though it came out like a statement.

"Not you." I confirmed.

"There's debri in your hair." she pointed out

"Edward threw me through a wall." I shrugged

"Me and Carlisle heard. I was afraid he had seriously hurt you." she said, looking at me with concern in her eyes

"I am okay, I've had worse."

She frowned at this and ran her fingers through my messy, blonde hair.

Suddenly I remembered.

"I got something for you." I said, getting up to where my jacket had been discarded. I unwrapped the plastic bag.

Without turning around, I slipped the necklace I had for her into the jewelry box. Once I was finished, I turned around and handed it to her.

She looked at it in awe as she held it with both hands, taking in it's detail.

"It's beautiful.." she whispered.

"There's something inside, you know." I teased.

She opened the box slowly and gaped at it.

"I've had that necklace for a long time, I planned to give it to you when I got here. It seemed perfect for you." I explained

It was a single pearl inside of the small shape of an oyster that hung from a long silver chain.

She looked at me and smiled widely.

"Is it strange that this has been the one of the worst, yet the best day of my life?" she asked, with that same radiant smile.

"A bit, but who cares?" I laughed and leaned in to kiss her.

Once I pulled away, I took the necklace from her and swept her hair to the side so I could put it on her.

"There. Now you're mine." I smiled playfully.

"I always have been. Always will be."

* * *

**In case you're wondering what a "tom" is, it's kind of like saying dyke. But the actual meaning is "Tomboyish Lesbian"**

**Next chapter will be Bella trying to help Jane get ready for school, more Edward drama and Jane's evil plans towards a certain someone. **


End file.
